Personalities
There are six "personalities" that your Egg may develop: *'Normal': Normal eggs are well rounded and mentally stable. They enjoy long rolls on the beach and good food with good friends. Normal eggs hatch into cheerful, approachable creatures. *'Cute': Cute eggs run entirely on sunshine and rainbows. They love sweets, fluffy things, and tea parties. Cute eggs hatch into adorable, carefree creatures. *'Pretty': Pretty eggs have a well developed sense of style, aesthetics, and social delicacy. They are often found at cafes writing poetry and ordering the local, organic fruit tart. Pretty eggs hatch into graceful, artistic creatures. *'Athletic': Athletic eggs are sporty in every sense of the word. They are very active, coordinated, and enjoy a healthy dose of friendly competition. Athletic eggs hatch into solid, powerful creatures. *'Nerdy': Nerdy eggs love to learn and explore their environment. However, they tend to get so involved in their hobbies and pursuits that pretty much everyone is tired of hearing about it. Nerdy eggs hatch into enthusiastic, clever creatures. *'Dark': Dark eggs are just trying to figure out their place in this dark, uncomfortable world. They are often found moodily gazing out an attic window on rainy afternoons. Dark eggs hatch into tormented, thoughtful creatures. An egg will form one of these personalities based off of all the interactions that you have with it. What you feed it, what you clean it with, what it wears, etc. all make a difference. And as you may very well know, the variation of the Creature that hatches from your egg is determined by its personality. Can you hatch one of each personality type for every Egg? How To Shape Your Egg's Personality In order to properly shape an egg's personality, you must perform actions with your egg. Depending on what you feed it, what you dress it up in and what books you read to it, it can hatch into 6 different kinds of creatures. Here are the recommended strategies to effectively shape your egg's personality. For a Normal Egg: *Food: Apple, Water, etc. *Book: none *Clothing: none is nessecary, but you can dress it up in a hoodie and/or shape stickers *Bath: sponge or Q-tip For an Athletic Egg: *Food: Blue Steer energy drink and b-fast (chalupa works too) *Book: Eggsercise, Egg-Fu and Hardboiled Yoga *Clothing: Karate Gi *Bath: Gym Towel For a Nerdy Egg: *Food: Blue Play Doe (sounds odd, but it works) *Book: Space Egg, Cosmic *Clothing: Cinnamon bun, Wizard hat and stickers *Bath: Q-tip or Psychadelic Towel For a Cute Egg: *Food: Sundae of Estacy and Joyful Cupcake (no tickling needed) *Book: Cat and Tiger book (Unicorns birthday could work too) *Clothing: Anything that "makes your egg look cute" (ex.sailor hat, heart, etc.) *Bath: Powderpuff and Kawaii Loofa (warning: very costly!) For a Pretty Egg: *Food: Rare Fruit Salad *Book: Beauty Tips for Round Faces(Viewtiful Vistas could work too) *Clothing: Crown, Pageant hair and red dress *Bath: Powderpuff (apparently this works for two personalities...) For a Dark Egg: *Food: Rancid milk *Book: Someday Everybody will Die, Toilet, Winnie the Poe and Zom-Bee guide(not confirmed) *Clothing:Scene hair (said to work very well) *Bath: dirty napkin (not very sanitary, but whatever)